She waits for me at night
by Darkone1
Summary: M/L sap


She waits for me at night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I am still coming to terms with this, but it is sadly the truth. They are owned by, um, James Cameron and some other guys with names I can't spell.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. I would appreciate reviews, but hey, I can't make you do anything you don't wanna. (  
  
Other disclaimer: The song used here is "It's all about soul" By Billy Joel.  
  
  
  
1 She waits for me at night  
  
She waits for me in silence  
  
She gives me all her tenderness  
  
And takes away my pain  
  
  
  
1.1 "Knock knock" Logan called hesitantly. As often as Max was in his apartment, he'd only been to hers a few times, and he didn't want her to think that he was invading her privacy or anything.  
  
Logan knocked again, hoping to God that Max was there - he'd feel like a right idiot if she came up behind him while he was knocking on her door.  
  
"Hey rich boo, how ya doin?" Logan was greeted by Original Cindy. He just smiled nervously. He liked Cindy and all, but she kinda scared him.  
  
"Is Max around?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah boo. Actually I think she was waitin for ya." Cindy replied, and with a suggestive wink, she was gone.  
  
//Great// Logan thought //Just what I need. If Max thinks I'm trying to make a move on her, she'll be gone in a second. I just couldn't handle that.//  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
2 And so far she hasn't run  
  
But I swear she's had her moments  
  
She still believes in miracles  
  
While others cry in vain  
  
  
  
Max was dreaming. She was lying on a bed of steel, being prodded and poked.  
  
//God// She thought //I hope this is a dream, cause I think I'm at.//  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Max awoke screaming.  
  
"Max! What is it!!?" Logan dropped all of his hesitations and ran like a bat out of hell into Max's room.  
  
"Max, are you OK?" He asked, out of breath and shaking with worry.  
  
Max looked up groggily. "Um, yeah, bad dream" She said softly, looking away.  
  
//I am so embarrassed.// Max thought. //And he's not helping matters either, sitting there in silence. Geez.  
  
//I am so embarrassed.// Logan thought. //She probably thinks I was dying to come in here and see her half naked. Well I was, but I was successfully restraining myself.God she's beautiful. Stop it Logan! She'll kick your ass if she finds out.//  
  
"Uh, Max? I'm gonna leave, OK?." Logan was nervous, and kinda scared. Max and anger didn't mix well.  
  
"Why?" Max asked, immediately kicking herself.  
  
"I um, thought you'd be uncomfortable with me in your room." Logan winced at the sound of his voice. He, eyes only, sounded scared shitless.  
  
"I've been in your room." Max stated, again kicking herself. //Just can't keep that foot of my mouth, can I?//  
  
Logan looked at Max. She looked small and scared, lying there all alone. //I just want to hold her and tell her it'll be OK.//  
  
"That you have." Logan tried to stay calm. //Come on Cale. How does this compare to the baddies you've fought? It can't be that hard. So why am I shaking?//  
  
Max just looked at Logan. //For a smart guy, he really catches on slow.//  
  
"Logan I- "  
  
"Max, I- "  
  
Max grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed.  
  
//Oh God. He's sitting on my bed.//  
  
//Oh God, I'm sitting on her bed.//  
  
"Logan, we need to talk," Max was scared. //I have to tell him how I feel. Even if I never see him again.//  
  
Logan gulped. He knew what was coming. The 'I love you as a brother' speech.  
  
"OK." He squeaked  
  
"Logan I have to tell you how I feel." Max stopped. She had to find the least embarrassing way to do this.  
  
"OK. When you came in here, I was dreaming." Max continued without looking at him. "I was back at Manticore, and they were doing tests on me. They said I was faulty."  
  
"Faulty?" Logan asked in alarm. He shut up quickly, however. //It's never good to participate in your own 'being dumped' speech.//  
  
" They said I was faulty because I loved." Max's voice wavered. "Because I love you."  
  
  
  
It's all about soul  
  
It's all about faith and a deeper devotion  
  
It's all about soul  
  
'cause under the love is a stronger emotion  
  
She's gotta be strong  
  
'cause so many things getting out of control  
  
Should drive her away  
  
So why does she stay?  
  
It's all about soul  
  
  
  
"Max? Logan asked as Max jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
//She loves me? She loves me?// Logan couldn't think straight.  
  
"Max? Max, please come back." Logan was worried. He knew she couldn't deal with emotion, but hey, she had just made quite a lot of his dreams come true. How could she run now?  
  
"Max? I'm not following you into the bathroom. Please come out." Logan sighed with relief as Max ventured out of the bathroom, albeit tentatively.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry." Max said, almost crying. "I know you couldn't love me back, but I just thought you should know."  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Max walked over to her bed and sat down heavily. She stared out the window into the night. //God I'm tired.//  
  
"Max." Logan tried to stay calm. "Max, how could you think that?" Max continued to look blankly out of the window, until Logan spoke up again.  
  
"Max, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. And we're not even dating."  
  
Max's head slowly turned around to stare at him.  
  
  
  
She turns to me sometimes  
  
And asks me what I'm dreaming  
  
And I realise I must've gone  
  
A million miles away  
  
And I ask her how she knew  
  
To reach out for me at that moment  
  
And she smiles because it's understood  
  
There are no words to say  
  
  
  
//He loves me? He loves me?// Max was stunned.  
  
"You love me?" Max managed to squeak.  
  
Logan simply kissed her and she knew his answer. When they both eventually came up for air, Max was stunned.  
  
"Wow." Was all she could manage at that point in time.  
  
"Yeah. Wow" Logan said, equally as incapable of vocalisation.  
  
  
  
It's all about soul  
  
It's all about knowing what someone is feeling  
  
The women's got soul  
  
The power of love and the power of healing  
  
This life isn't fair  
  
It's gonna get dark and it's gonna get cold  
  
You've gotta get tough  
  
But that ain't enough  
  
It's all about soul  
  
  
  
Logan hugged Max to him. //God, I'm in heaven.//  
  
"Max?" Logan asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered from his lap.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" Max asked wearily.  
  
"Yeah" Logan answered.  
  
And with that, Logan wrapped Max in his arms and they fell asleep in her bed.  
  
  
  
There are people who have lost  
  
Every trace of human kindness  
  
There are many who have fallen,  
  
There are some who still survive  
  
She comes to me at night  
  
And tells me her desires  
  
And she gives me all the love I need  
  
To keep my faith alive  
  
  
  
6 months later  
  
  
  
"Hey Logan. Guess what? I saw Zach today."  
  
Logan bristled. "Did he try and get you to leave Seattle again?" He asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I hope you told him to go to hell."  
  
"Yep." Max answered, sitting on Logan's lap.  
  
//I am so happy.//  
  
//I am so happy.//  
  
  
  
It's all about soul  
  
It's all about joy that comes out of sorrow  
  
It's all about soul  
  
Who's standing now and who's standing tomorrow  
  
You've got to be hard  
  
Hard as the rock in that old rock 'n' roll  
  
But that's only part  
  
You know in your heart  
  
It's all about soul 


End file.
